Forced to Grow Up: Rick's Adventure
by Jerry Martin
Summary: Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 theme challenge. Though he's just barely creeping into adulthood, the absence of his father has caused Rick to prematurely grow up. How will the new farmer and the rest of Mineral Town react to him?
1. Introduction

_A.N. After seeing Harvestmoonaddict's 100 theme challenge and reading an excellent one about Toby (by swingdancer23), I just HAD to write my own. This one's about Rick from Back to Nature. Hope you enjoy. As always, I don't own Harvest Moon or the characters from it._

Rick began to sweat as he started feeding the chickens. _The man of the house has to take care of the responsibilities. _He knew in the back of his mind though that he'd give anything to take a break. He had been working for hours and hours. _My mom and Popuri depend on me! _Rick pushed himself harder, ignoring the pain surging through every limb of his body. As he finished feeding the last chicken, he collapsed. _I suppose it's quitting time!_ Rick forced himself up and decided to relax at the river behind his house. _That oughtta be nice._

_A.N. It'll get better in later chapters. Also, make sure to check out swingdancer23's story about Toby at_

_http:/www. fanfiction .net/s/7438158/1/bToby_b (remove spaces)_

_and check out the rest of the stories she wrote too. See you next chapter!_


	2. River

Rick didn't have to walk far to get to the river. It was only right behind his farm. He waved at Greg, who was fishing across from him. Rick was never one for fishing. _There's too much work to be done to sit around fishing. Besides, who's got the patience for that? _Greg eagerly waved back at him.

"Have you met the new farmer yet? Just moved in the old abandoned farm nearby!"

Rick shook his head. Though he'd rather not, he decided the nice thing to do would be to go and introduce himself to the new farmer.

_A.N. Two in one day? Blasphemous!_


	3. Farm

Rick approached the farm and immediately noticed how run down it had become over the years. _Come to think of it, it has been a long time since that old guy bought some chickens from us. _The farmer came out of the wooden house and saw Rick, extending his hand.

"Hi, I'm Pete. Nice to meet you."

Rick introduced himself and told Pete about his shop ("Come see me if you want any chickens!"). Rick smiled as he left the farm for home, waving goodbye. As he approached his home, he noticed someone was waiting just outside for him.

_A.N. Who could it be? Read on!_


	4. Warmth

_It's Karen!_ Rick was glad his childhood friend had come to visit. Rick wasn't sure why, but she made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Even her attitude, he noticed, radiated warmth and friendliness. He walked up and hugged her, trying to keep himself from beaming.

"What brings you here Karen?"

"Just making sure you aren't killing yourself like usual."

"How kind of you. I know how to get by."

Rick was only putting on a tough guy attitude. In reality, he was glad Karen regularly checked up on him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

_A.N. On a side note, I just realized something creepy. My father's name is Rick and his sister's name is Karen. :P_


	5. Clouds

Rick and Karen lied down on the grass and watched the clouds go by together. Though Rick was certain there was something else he could be working on, he knew that deep down there was no other place he wanted to be.

"That one looks like a foot" Karen pointed out.

"...Yeah."

Rick was hardly paying attention to the clouds. He was too busy looking at Karen. He was struck by her beauty, unaware that he was staring at her. He wanted to confess his feelings to her, but was afraid their lifelong friendship would make it awkward.


	6. Bells

A loud bell rang out across the town, indicating to it's inhabitants that noon had arrived. Karen jumped up, startling Rick, who was mid fantasy.

"It's noon already? I promised my parents I'd help run the store! I'll talk to you later Rick!" Karen shouted.

Karen quickly waved goodbye to Rick, who sulked. He had missed his opportunity again. _Why am I such a dunderhead when it comes to these feelings of mine? I'm supposed to be a man, yet I can't even tell Karen that I l..._ He stopped mid-sentence. His sister was back with an unwanted guest.


	7. Love

"Popuri, why would you bring that guy here?" Rick shouted.

Attached to Popuri's arm was Kai, who gave Rick a shrug and walked off, leaving Popuri fuming mad. She gave him the look of death.

"Rick! He was just telling me he loved me!"

"He doesn't love you! He'll end up hurting you!"

"You know, just because you can't tell Karen about your feelings doesn't mean I can't have any!"

He wasn't sure what stung worse: the fact that Popuri had found out about his secret feelings for Karen or her having "feelings" for Kai.


	8. Cold

Popuri hadn't forgiven Rick for snubbing Kai the previous day. She ignored him as he tried to lecture her about "boys like Kai" and only got the cold shoulder. Rick, fed up with her, decided to visit Karen at the market. The penetrating, icy wind seemed to blow directly into Rick's bones and he shivered violently. By the time he reached the market, he could hardly move. Karen walked outside and shook her head.

"It's called a jacket Rick" she sarcastically remarked.

Rick tried to give her a pity laugh, but it wasn't audible over his chattering teeth.


	9. Coffee

Karen set a hot cup of coffee in front of Rick and herself before sitting down across from him. Rick was still shivering from the cold. He took a sip of the boiling drink and felt the heat spread through his body, eliminating the chill from him almost instantly. Karen sighed as she took a sip of her own mug, shaking her head.

"You don't have to kill yourself to see me you know. I'd rather not find a Ricksicle lying around town" she joked.

Rick turned the same color as his hair. He really hoped she hadn't noticed.


	10. Gift

Karen look at him expectantly as she gulped down the last of her coffee. Rick wasn't sure what she was expecting from him, but he had a feeling she would tell him in a minute. Sure enough, she did.

"So, you remember what today is right?" she finally asked.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. _How could I be so stupid?_ Rick had forgotten that was the reason he had come in the first place. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped gift, handing it to Karen.

"Happy birthday Karen" Rick said smiling.


	11. Fire

The two sat down in front of the fireplace, drinking Karen's new wine. She had loved her birthday gift and decided to share it with Rick, who was ecstatic he had made her so happy. Rick was already feeling the effects of it, having skipped breakfast to get his work done early. Karen obviously was too, having gulped down three glasses of it already and working on a fourth. Deep down, Rick was fighting a battle with himself. _If I tell her my feelings and she's mad, I can blame it on the alcohol later. But should I do that?_


	12. Marriage

"Ya know, I wouldn't mind getting married in a church" Karen blurted out.

Rick was taken aback. _Why is she talking about this?_ However, deep down, he was making a mental note to remember all these things for the future. _If I even have one with her._ Karen continued to talk to Rick about her dream wedding, from the people she wanted there to the husband she longed for. Rick was tempted to take out a piece of paper and write all this down.

"Ya know Rickie, you're awful quiet there. You listenin to me?" Karen slurred out.


	13. Death

Rick felt like such a fool. He should have known better than to have fun when there was work to do. Because he had stumbled in drunk and passed out, he had forgotten to put the chickens back into the barn. Now he had to bury three of them that wild dogs had killed during the night, all because he had to hang out with yesterday with Karen. The situation didn't help his relationship with Popuri either. She blamed him for their deaths and seemed even madder. _I let my family down. I deserved this for playing instead of working._


	14. LookAlike

Rick pulled photo of his father out from his pocket and sighed. _You were always able to run the house without any trouble. _Rick looked and was amazed at how similar he and his father looked. _No wonder everyone always mistakes me for him. I only wish I could be as good a worker as him. _Rick sulked for the remainder of the day, attempting to get the daily chores done as perfectly as possible. He even did extra ones to make up for the chickens. _I will be more like dad, even if I have to work till morning!_


	15. Apple

"Hey Rick!"

Rick jumped. He had not expected someone to jump out from behind him. He was surprised to see Pete the farmer at the entrance to the farm, two apples clutched in hand.

"These apples are fresh from the tree at my farm. Would you like one?"

_I guess it wouldn't kill me to take a break real fast. _Rick thanked Pete and took the apple from him. Having skipped breakfast again, it was incredibly delicious. Rick devoured it, making Pete laugh.

"Pretty sweet huh? You know what else is? Karen. Is she available?" Pete announced.


	16. Life

Rick was extremely flustered. He had told Pete that Karen and he were a couple and shoved him off the property in a haste. Pete didn't look too happy, but that could have been due to the yelling Rick had done telling Pete off. Rick plopped down and thought about how his life was going. _If I don't tell Karen soon, Pete will tell her about what I said and she'll end up with him! Why'd I have to screw up like that?_ Rick began to have a panic attack. His life was changing, with or without him controlling it.


	17. Night

Rick sat in his bedroom, staring out at the night sky. Usually he would have heard from Karen by now. They usually hung out every day by noon and Karen would come looking for him if he didn't show up by then. But it was already nightfall and he hadn't even heard a word from her. Rick worried that Pete had already told Karen what he had said earlier. _Chances are, she's livid with me. _Rick sighed heavily, fearing the worst had happened. As he stared at the stars, he saw two shadows coming towards the farm. Rick started panicking.


	18. Children

"Rick are you ok?"

The two shadows turned out to be Stu and May, the two children from town. Rick sighed a breath of relief when he found out it wasn't Karen and Pete, but his nerves were still getting the better of him. The two children looked worried.

"Rick, Karen's been looking for you all day! Where have you been?" May asked.

"Oh, um...working..."

"Well, she says she wants to talk to you. She says meet her on the beach tomorrow at noon."

The kids walked off as Rick's mind wandered. _Does she know already?_


	19. Sun

For a fall day, the sun was surprisingly strong. Rick wiped the sweat from his forehead as he finished his daily chores. He wasn't sure what to feel about his upcoming meeting with Karen. _Should I be happy I get to see her and maybe work this mess out? Or should I feel scared that she knows and is mad at me? Is she going to be alone?_ Rick took his time, stopping for shade here and there, not anxious to get there. When he arrived, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. Karen was there all alone.


	20. Beach

Karen approached him and gave him a big hug. Rick felt like he could have cried he was so happy. They sat on the beach and watched the waves roll in.

"Where were you yesterday?" Karen asked.

"I was working."

"Till nightfall? I know you better than that."

"...I felt bad for...the chickens."

Karen sighed and gave Rick a look of hopelessness. Rick felt worried again. He knew that Karen could tell when he was lying.

"Well then, if you don't want to tell me fine. Are we still going to the Harvest Festival together?"


	21. Harvest Festival

Rick was glad that Karen and he were going to the Harvest Festival together, though Karen had been acting funny since their talk on the beach. _She knows something's up. Why can't I just TELL her what's up!_ Rick had brought a hard boiled egg with him for the pot. Looking at Karen's dish, he couldn't tell what she made, except that she burnt it. Rick walked to give his egg to Thomas, who smiled and threw it in the pot. However, Rick noticed that Karen had walked past and was talking to Pete. Rick's heart stopped for a second.


	22. Afraid

"You know Rick, Pete just told me the silliest thing. He said that you told him we were together! Why would you do that?" Karen boldly asked.

Rick nearly fainted in both shock and fear. Pete looked over at him from behind Karen. He too was looking angry. Rick was so afraid his knees started to knock together. _This is where I have to tell her! It's now or never!_ Rick tried to fumble out the right words, but they weren't coming. Finally, he overcame his speechlessness.

"Cause...Pete will only hurt you!" Rick whimpered out.

Karen slapped him.


	23. Hate

It had been days since the Harvest Festival and Karen refused to even look at Rick. Rick felt so horrible with himself that he had found himself going to bed at 3 PM, only to cry himself to sleep hours later. The day repeated itself in his head over and over, especially when Karen had stormed off.

"I HATE YOU RICK! GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!" Karen had shouted, startling onlookers.

Those words especially echoed through his head. _Why couldn't I have just told her the truth? Now I've lost her as a friend and as a potential girlfriend!_


	24. Birth

Rick entered into his chicken farm the next morning, still sulking and depressed. He had barely noticed that there were several new chicks running around. _The eggs must have hatched last night! _Normally, Rick would be enthusiastic about the new life, giving them names and spending time with them but lately only one thing occupied his mind: Karen. He threw the chicken feed on the ground, guiding the newborns towards it. _I wish I could get my mind off this and get to work. _But before he could distract himself, he saw Karen outside through the window. She was giggling.


	25. Farmer

Rick ran over to the window to get a better look. Karen was there, hand in hand with Pete, the farmer. _So she got with him after all! _Rick began to cry. _How could she do this! If I had only TOLD her how I feel! _The two began to walk off towards town. Rick swore loudly. His gut feeling was telling him to stay and work, but his curiosity and heart told him to follow them. He gave in and followed them, hiding behind buildings until they eventually stopped at the Bar. It was official: this was a date.


	26. Food

Rick watched through the window as Doug set down one plate of food between them. _ONE? Oh man, how could I have let things get like this? _Rick smacked himself in the head several times as the angry tears ran down his face. He watched as Pete picked up a bite of the apple pie and fed it to Karen, who smiled and did the same for Pete. Every possible injury or death that Rick could think of he was fantasizing would happen to Pete at that moment. He had half a mind to go sabotage his crops right now.


	27. Blushing

Rick clenched his fists together tightly as he watched the two eat bite after bite until finally, only the crust remained. Rick was anxious for them to leave and for Karen to go home. He had half a mind to go over there afterward and tell Karen off. He tailed them as they left the Inn and went to the grocery store, saying their goodbyes. Rick would never forget what happened next. Karen looked straight at Rick and smiled, then wrapped her arms around Pete and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Karen blushed heavily. Rick turned and threw up.


	28. Sickness

"You know Rick, next time you follow people and peep in on them, perhaps you shouldn't be so obvious about it?" Karen shouted.

Rick didn't care that both her and Pete were angrily staring at him. All he knew was that he felt an overwhelming wave of sickness come over him. He ran home, throwing up several more times along the way. Tears were gushing down his face as he attempted to make his way home. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. He wanted more than anything to redo the entire day and avoid the situation entirely.


	29. Fireworks

Rick listened to the hustle and bustle of the town from his window. He had completely forgotten tonight was the moon viewing festival. _A week ago and I might have went with Karen..._ Rick heard fireworks exploding in the night sky, lighting his room various colors but he didn't care. He wanted more than anything just to crawl up in his bed and die. _Maybe then Karen might notice how hurt I am by this. But instead she just sees it as a big game. _Rick tried to sleep, but the constant flaming explosions rattling the sky kept him awake.


	30. Trees

Rick stumbled out of bed the next morning, listening to the leaves of the trees swish loudly in the powerful wind. He was plagued with nightmares all night long. Popuri was in the kitchen eating breakfast, but she refused to even look at Rick. _Must EVERYONE be mad at me?_ Rick avoided her and headed out to the barn, pelted by stray leaves being blown by the heavy wind. He wanted to go back to bed. _But even in desperate times, I've got a family to take care of. It's not like the chores go away when things get bleak._


	31. Harvest Goddess

Rick could not stop thinking about the kiss the entire day. He tried his hardest to keep it off his mind but no matter what he did, something always reminded him of it. He looked outside and saw tons of plants in bloom, ready to harvest. _The Harvest Goddess sure did come through this year. Everything around here is blooming. _Looking out across his back yard, hundreds of flowers were blooming and ready for the picking. He thought about how much Karen would like one of them. _That's IT! No more fooling around! I gotta be a man...like my father!_


	32. Books

Rick finished up his chores early and headed down to the library. He was tired of moping. It was time for him to do what he should have done in the first place and tell Karen how he felt. He was at the library, searching for books that would help him with his predicament. He had grabbed about 15 books so far and was prepared to read them. Mary smiled at Rick as he set them down and began to read.

"May I suggest 'Love for Beginners?' That book helped me with Gray," Mary timidly asked to Rick's surprise.


	33. Necklace

Rick had learned quite a bit from the book Mary had suggested. It told him to be romantic about it, giving him ideas and various tips about how to go about doing so. He knew Karen was still mad at him though, so he decided to look for an apology gift. He had been nearly everywhere (aside from the supermarket, where he was sure Karen was) and had finally found a necklace for sale at Saibara's blacksmith shop._ Perfect! I can give her the necklace, apologize and come clean! ...If I can finally work up the courage to tell her!_


	34. Serenity

Rick sat in his room, trying to work up the courage to go visit Karen. He was surprised at how calm and serene the scenery was. _If only I could be that calm and serene! _Rick stared at the necklace he had bought Karen. _I sure hope she enjoys it. _Rick went over how he would go about telling her for the hundredth time in his head. _It's time. _Rick got up and walked over to the grocery store, walking inside. Karen whipped around and stared at Rick.

"What do YOU want? To spy on me and Pete again?"


	35. So What?

Rick suddenly became very nervous. _Is Pete here?_ Rick scanned the area but couldn't see him. _Maybe he's in her room. Oh no..._

"Is...is Pete here?" Rick stuttered.

"So what if he is?"

"Karen, I need to talk to you...in private."

"Why should I do that?"

"Please Karen. I really need to talk to you."

"So what?"

Rick wasn't sure if he could tell her in front of her shoppers. A tear started to trickle down his face. Finally, Karen relented and led him into her room. _No Pete! Maybe I can do this!_


	36. Marathon

Karen walked into her room and plopped down onto her bed, watching her TV. It was a marathon: 24 hours of non-stop weather updates. Karen stared at it watching intently, attempting to ignore Rick. However, seeing that Pete was not there gave Rick a much needed confidence boost. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his necklace, handing it to her. She looked at it for a moment, tempted to take it and throw it away, but curiously grabbed it and opened it.

"Karen, I hope we can put all of this nonsense behind us" Rick tentatively asked.

_A.N. Rise from the dead my minion story! Just kidding. Sorry I haven't updated either story in a while, things are seriously hectic on this end. I hope you don't mind waiting a while for what's to come though._


	37. Quietude

Karen looked in awe as she pulled open the gift and looked at the necklace. Her face brightened and she smiled at Rick, which was a welcome change in Rick's book.

"Thank you Rick. Let's put this behind us."

Karen walked over and embraced Rick, who blushed severely. The room was unnaturally quiet as Rick remembered why he had came. Seeing Karen's smiling face as she hugged him gave him a huge burst of confidence. He trembled as the words began to form in his mouth.

"K...Karen? Um...well...t...there's another...another reason I c...came here tonight."

_It's now or never!_


	38. Flower

Karen stared at Rick in wonder as Rick fought to get the words out of his mouth. His hands reached into his pocket and gripped a flower, one he had picked to be romantic. Shaking, he pulled it out and gave it to Karen, who took it in surprise.

"K...Karen, I h...have to confess...I...I've..." Rick stammered.

"Yes Rick?"

"I...I've liked you for years!"

He didn't mean to yell it. Karen simply stared at him, holding the flower he gave her. She shook her head.

"You dunderhead! You're always the LAST one to know!"

Rick stared confused.


	39. Light

"Rick, I've known for years that you've liked me! I just wanted to hear you say it!"

It seemed as though a light flicked on in Rick's head. _She knew. That explains the wedding plans the other day...or the...kiss... _Karen looked at Rick and sighed, shaking her head. Without a word, Karen wrapped her arms around Rick and before he could so much as blink, she lunged forward and kissed him. His cares seemed to melt away as their lips interlocked. As soon as they broke apart Rick gasped for air. Karen laughed at him as he turned red.


	40. Spring

Rick had hardly noticed time fly by and before he knew it, it was Spring. Karen had broken up with Pete (whom she admitted she wrongfully used to get Rick to confess) and had agreed to start dating Rick. Rick finally understood the happiness spring brought, as spring fever came over him. He walked over to the supermarket where Karen awaited him and smiled.

"Where we going today?" Karen asked.

"To the mountain where we can be alone" Rick answered.

Karen grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers between his. Rick doubted he'd ever get tired of that.


	41. Turmoil

"Rick, I want to...apologize. For the turmoil I put you through," Karen awkwardly announced.

Rick simply nodded. He didn't want to think about that. He just wanted to enjoy his time alone with Karen. Karen shrugged and nonchalantly placed her arm around his shoulder. Rick blushed. Even though they had been together for a while, he still wasn't sure how to approach their relationship. It was times like this that he was glad Karen wasn't shy.

"You know Rick, we ARE dating. It's not like I'm gonna get mad if you touch me!"

_How does she always know?_


	42. Pumpkin

Rick and Karen took their time walking back to Rick's farm. _I'm so glad I finished early. More time to spend with Karen!_ As they approached the farm, a putrid odor made the two pinch their noses. The shattered remains of an old, moldy pumpkin covered nearly every inch of Rick's front door. Rick immediately started fuming. _Who in the world would do this?_

"It seems Pete is mad at you!" Karen announced.

"I guess I'll have to have a word with him!"

"Whoa Rick, when did you get a spine?"

_I HAVE to be like Dad!_


	43. Annoying

_I have to be like Dad...if I ever want a family with Kare...whoa where'd that come from?_

Rick marched down the path to Pete's house, Karen in tow. When he approached the ranch, Pete was looking smug and laughing to himself. That is, until he saw Rick.

"Why'd you do it Pete?" Rick asked.

"Why'd you steal my girlfriend?"

"She was never yours to begin with!"

Pete laughed at Rick. Rick clenched his fists. _He's so annoying! _Karen walked forward to intervene, but Rick waved her off. As she backed away, Rick leaned forward and belted Pete.


	44. Nothing

"What's wrong Rick?" Karen asked.

"Nothing" Rick mumbled.

"I know you better than that Rick What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Karen gave Rick a menacing look before returning to tending his wounds. His punch had led to a huge fight, resulting in Karen dragging Rick off Pete's property. Though he had come out of it with quite a few injuries, he felt an illogical sense of pride in the fact that Pete had come out the worse.

"Rick, I'm glad you actually stood up for yourself for a change, but that didn't mean turning into a barbarian!"


	45. Stuffed Animal

The next day was agony. His muscles ached as he tended to his farm work. However, he fought through the pain so he could finish early. He waited on the bench for Karen, who showed up a few minutes later and sat down next to him.

"We started carrying stuffed animals at the store" Karen hinted.

Rick was busy rubbing his sore arm to notice at first, but he quickly caught on. He was tempted to go in and buy her one right there, but he wanted to surprise her.

"So, you gonna get me one?" Karen asked.


	46. Worms

It had been several days of downpour since Rick bought Karen a fluffy tiger doll. She had told him the color reminded her of what he looked like when he blushed, which caused him to do so. It had finally cleared up though and he met up with Karen at the grocery store. The two walked through the town holding hands, Rick oblivious to his surroundings when he heard a loud squish. He looked down to see he had stepped on several worms, which covered the roads.

"Eww. That's what you get for not paying attention Rick!" Karen chastised.


	47. Fantasy

He scraped the remains of the worms off his shoes onto the pavement as Karen laughed at his lack of focus. He had been fantasizing and the world around him seemed to disappear. His mind drifted back to the fantasy he had been having. He stood, hand in hand with Karen at the altar, the priest finalizing their marriage. Pete stood in the corner, crying, only to be evicted from the town by the mayor himself. A goofy grin spread across his face as Karen snapped her fingers.

"Earth to Rick! You better be thinking about me right now!"


	48. Name

_How could time have gone so fast?_ It seemed like yesterday that Karen and he started dating. Now it was the end of fall and winter was soon approaching. They had nearly been dating for a whole year. Sure, they had fought a bit, but they were still a strong happy couple. Rick's thoughts drifted back to his fight with Popuri. He had overheard her talking about Kai.

"What I wouldn't give to have his last name! Mrs. Kai...oh...I'm not even sure what it is!" Popuri said to no one.

"You're too young for marriage!"

"Says who?"


	49. Harvest Sprites

Rick was overwhelmed with work. He had so many preparations to make for the upcoming winter that he nearly pulled his hair out thinking about it. _I guess I'm not going to get to see Karen today..._ Rick frantically ran around the barn, hurriedly finishing tasks before realizing that he wasn't doing them properly. As he exited the barn, he heard a tiny voice call out to him.

"Leave it to us!"

Rick looked down and nearly jumped at the sight of the Harvest Sprites standing in front of him.

"Let us take care of all the work!"


	50. Winter

Winter finally arrived and, thanks to the Harvest Sprites help, all the necessary preparations got finished. Their only stipulation was that he sacrifice something to the Harvest Goddess in the lake. He didn't mind. Thanks to them, he got to hang out with Karen every day that week and they even got to snuggle up close as they watched TV. For that, Rick felt extremely grateful towards them. However, with Winter here, he hoped that would become a regular habit between he and Karen. Rick sighed as he waited for her. _I've really got it bad for her...could this be...love?_


	51. Animals

_A.N. Sorry for the long delay. This story is officially complete though and I will be uploading all 50 remaining chapters shortly. Hope you enjoy. (Also, haven't forgotten about Rural Beginnings or Pokemon stories, those have chapters to upload too)_

Rick hastily tended to the animals, his only winter responsibility. He had a lot of prep work to do to get ready for his date with Karen later that day. He shook his head when he dropped the bag of chicken food on the floor and it scattered everywhere, causing the chickens to rush over and start pecking at the fallen food. He shooed them off and angrily started scooping it back into the bag. Even though his date wasn't technically till later that afternoon, he wanted to make everything perfect. _This is our first official date! I can't wait!_


	52. Mermaid

Rick's day took a slight turn for the worse when he caught Popuri singing a made up song about her and Kai. Rick furiously told her off again and started telling her the story about the mermaid and the human, who ended up killing the mermaid because he took her out of the water for his own selfish wants. Popuri resolutely ignored him as she continued her activities, Rick following her closely everywhere she went.

"What does it matter Rick? I'm not a mermaid!" Popuri finally screamed at him.

_Way to miss the entire point Popuri! Guess I'll start over!_


	53. Princess

Rick was almost late meeting up with Karen. He had been too busy telling off Popuri and only noticed the time when she furiously asked him if he was supposed to be getting ready. Rick was ready to see his princess. He laughed when he thought about it. They had entered a new stage of their relationship and began calling each other cute little nicknames. She was his princess and he was her little red grape. Of course, he had turned bright red when her mother had asked what it meant.

"Um...it's cause I'm sweet like her favorite red wine..."


	54. Sleep

When Rick had got there, he was astounded to find that Karen was nowhere to be found. Worried, Rick rushed into the supermarket and into Karen's room. He laughed when he found her there, still asleep in her bed and snoring lightly. Unfortunately, his laughter woke her up and she stared at him bleary eyed.

"You better not be laughing at me!"

"It's just...you've never been late...and this is a side of you I've never seen before..."

"Well Ricky, at least I'm not dressed like a nerd going to prom!"

Rick looked down at his outfit and turned bright red.


	55. Town

Rick and Karen strolled through the town holding hands, talking and laughing as they made their way to the Inn where they were going to have lunch.

"Tell me again Karen why we're only just now going on our first date after being together nearly a year" Rick asked.

"Cause it took you a year to build up the courage to ask me on one!"

Rick blushed again. _I guess she has a point. Maybe I ought to be more brave. My father wouldn't have worried about these things!_ They finally reached the Inn and went in. _I'm so nervous!_


	56. Fish

Rick watch Karen unashamedly scarf down her hamburger, belching loudly between chews. Rick picked at his fish, unsure why he was so nervous. _I wish I could be carefree like Karen. I didn't even want this fish! I'm too nervous to eat._

"You gonna eat that fish?" Karen asked, reaching over and poking at it with her fork.

"Go ahead and have it princess."

"Thank you my little red grape!"

_No more fooling around! Karen and I are dating and we're not even acting like it!_ _I can't just sit back and let her keep making the first move anymore!_


	57. Challenge

Internally, Rick was fighting himself as he walked Karen back to the supermarket. _Why does it have to be so challenging? We've been dating a whole year! I should be able to show it...But...what if she says no?_ His internal struggle raged on as they approached the supermarket.

"Hey, what's up Rick?" Karen asked.

"N...nothing."

"Well, I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

_Gotta be a real man like my dad! _Karen nonchalantly rested her head on Rick's shoulder, making him blush. _Now or never!_ Both he and Karen were surprised when he swung her around and kissed her.


	58. Gold

_I did it! I finally overcame my fear! _Karen had smiled and hugged him as their lips unlocked and they overcame their initial shock.

"I don't know where that came from but I like it!" Karen said, smiling.

"I'm...glad..." Rick said panting. _I can't believe I did it!_

"So I don't think we need each other's approval for a date to the upcoming Starry Night Festival" Karen exclaimed.

"Heh...yeah..."

Rick remembered that he had a gift for Karen in his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it tentatively and smiled.

"A gold necklace? How'd you get it Rick?"


	59. Mines

Rick began to tell her how he bravely traversed the mines in order to find the gold necessary to make her that necklace, making up dramatic details about his journey as he went along. Karen merely silently nodded and even laughed at one point of his story.

"Wow, my big brave Ricky went into the mines just for little old me?" Karen asked.

"Yep!" Rick said, puffing out his chest.

"You ain't fooling me Rick! Lemme guess, you bought it from someone?"

_How does she always know? But I'll never tell her it that I bought it from her parents!_


	60. Starry Night Festival

Starry Night festival came sooner than he had expected and he nervously sat by the river staring at the night sky. He had been struggling for a while with his own courage issues and his emerging love for Karen. _She appears as calm as ever..._

"Isn't it beautiful Rick?" Karen asked.

"Y...yeah..."

_Gotta be a man! Gotta tell her how I feel!_ He felt himself sweating, even though a cold wind was blowing. Karen looked at him and grew worried.

"Hey there, you OK? You're not getting sick are you?"

"Um...Karen...I...I...LOVE YOU!"

Even Popuri looked out the window in awe.


	61. Ore

Karen simply stared at Rick, shock etched into her face. _Oh man, I really did it now!_ Rick was so scared that he nearly threw up. _Why isn't she responding?_

"You know Rick, I just can't believe it."

_Oh no, she doesn't feel the same!_ He suddenly felt like getting up and running away.

"You ACTUALLY made the first move? I'm speechless! But Rick, I'm glad cause I love you too."

Rick felt like if he died and went to Heaven, it would be a downgrade from this feeling.

"Tell me something though. Where DID you get that gold ore?"


	62. Shop

In his overwhelming happiness and confidence from his confession and finding out Karen's true feelings, he unwittingly blurted out the true origin of the gold ore.

"Aha! I knew it! You're just like my dad. Butter him up and he'll blab anything!"

Rick reddened but was on such a high that the remark barely affected him. In fact, he hardly wanted to take her back to the supermarket. But when they got there, her parents were waiting by the door.

"Tell me dad. How did you get the gold for Rick?"

The two men looked at each other and blushed.


	63. Blue Feather

For the next few weeks, Karen kept a close eye on both Rick and her father. Though she knew nothing bad was going on, she just wanted Rick to feel bad for lying to her. But when Jeff pulled him aside one day, Rick began to worry.

"I just wanted to show you something very rare we just got in" he explained.

He pulled from his pocket a blue feather and Rick gasped. Jeff smiled timidly.

"Since it's for my daughter, 750G. You want it?"

Rick nearly tripped as he lunged forward to grab it. He paid and pocketed it.


	64. Clothes

"What did my dad want yesterday?" Karen asked.

Rick nearly dropped the clothes he was putting away. Karen eyed him suspiciously.

"Um...just...about the gold..."

"Riiight. It doesn't have anything to do with a mysterious item we got in recently, does it?"

_Does she know what I got her?_ She scanned him, trying to read his body language.

"So it does. What exactly is it?" Karen pressed.

"Who...who said anything...about that?"

He tried to hide his face behind the clean clothes and return to the chores, but Karen peeked over them and looked directly at him.

"C'mon Rick! Tell me already!"


	65. Eyes

Rick stared into Karen's eyes and was overwhelmed with the urge to just come out clean and tell her. _I can't though! I have to wait till the best opportunity!_ Karen grew bored with him and returned to putting away the clothes.

"Hmph. It's fine, you don't have to tell me" Karen muttered.

Rick felt bad, but was resolute in waiting. Karen pretended to ignore him, which made him feel even worse. He decided to offer her up a small sample though.

"It's...a...gift...for you..."

"Really? My mom says it's pretty rare. When are you gonna give it to me Rick?"


	66. Sky

Rick had decided to ask her on another date and bring it with him, just in case the mood was right. He twisted it in his fingers as he laid on his back on his bed. The moonlit sky was bright and calming, but Rick couldn't get to sleep. His mind was preoccupied with the best ways to give the feather to her. _I already have her dad's approval and he's been offering his tips on how he proposed to Sasha, but I want something unique. If only I could talk to my dad and ask him for his advice!_


	67. Nature

Rick decided to take Karen to AJ Winery for their next date to see how wine was made. Karen was awestruck as Duke showed her around and even allowed her to smash the grapes herself once she cleaned her feet.

"I've never had natural wine before! It's so fresh and delicious!" Karen exclaimed.

Rick was still a little nervous, but was happy to see Karen so excited. The surrounding vines of grapes just added to the natural awe of the place.

"C'mon Rick! Come smash some grapes with me!"

Karen laughed when he climbed up and slipped on his butt.


	68. Rare

Karen and Rick laughed as they trodded off towards the mountain top, their next stop on their date, their clothes stained purple and dripping along the dirt path leading up to the clifftop.

"Thank you Rick. Tonight has been pretty fun!"

Rick blushed and Karen simply smiled. When they got to the top of the mountain, they were awestruck by the scenery. Karen rested her head on Rick's shoulder and he timidly put his arm around her, barely gripping her shoulder. _I'm glad this fear is starting to go away..._

"Rick, did you bring that rare present you bought me?"


	69. Price

Rick was unsure if he wanted to give it to her yet, but simply nodded his head. He started to get queasy again, unsure if he was ready to give it to her. _What if she says no? Are we even at that point in our relationship where we can make that decision?_ Karen eyed him, obviously thinking about her present.

"Is it pretty expensive? It has to be if it's rare" Karen wondered aloud, trying to get a reaction out of Rick.

"Um...I guess so..."

"It wouldn't happen to cost 1000G would it?"

Rick wasn't sure how to answer.


	70. Kiss

"Um...no...not exactly."

"Well, whatever it is Rick, I want it. Give it to me! Please!"

Karen put on her best helpless face and Rick sat in conflict. _Should I? Shouldn't I? _But he could feel himself relenting. He timidly reached into his pocket and felt the blue feather, unsure if this was the right time. But the look in Karen's eyes sealed his feelings. He pulled the feather from his pocket and handed it to her. She sat in silence for a few moments.

"You dunderhead...you really think I'd say no?"

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.


	71. Mother

The newly engaged couple raced back to the supermarket, where the only one around was Karen's mother Sasha. Karen eagerly showed off her feather to her mother, who smiled.

"Congratulations you two. I'm glad you're happy and welcome to the family Rick. This calls for a celebration!"

Karen squeezed Rick's hand, who was blushing and nervous. Sasha went off to make some food for the couple and came back with plates of food and a bottle of wine. The three merrily ate and drank, celebrating their new engagement when Jeff walked in.

"So has Rick finally worked up the courage...oops!"


	72. Tragedy

Rick walked home, still reliving the events from the day in his head. However, things took a turn for the worse when he opened the door to his house.

"Rick, you monster! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" Popuri screamed at him.

"Why?"

"It's mom...she's taken a turn for the worse!"

Rick rushed inside to his mother's room, where she was laying grimly on her bed. She smiled when Rick walked up.

"Rick, dear, where have you been?"

"Me and Karen were celebrating. We're engaged."

"That's wonderful dear. Always...knew...you..."

Rick gasped as she fell silent.


	73. Amazing

Tears ran down Rick's face all through the next day. _Why? Why did she have to die?_ The doctor was already there to diagnose his mother's death, but Rick refused to believe it. _It just can't be true!_ Karen placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but that only made the tears flow more freely. Karen looked at him sympathetically, not sure how to handle this.

"You know Rick, your mother was an amazing person" Karen sympathized.

"Yeah..."

"She's not suffering anymore."

"I suppose that's true."

"I'm here for you."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up princess."


	74. Prince

It took a few days for funeral plans to be made and everyone in town showed up, even Pete, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. All Rick could think about was how tragic this was and where his dad could be. _Wait until he finds out what happened. Why'd you have to take so long finding the cure dad?_ Karen had been trying to cheer him up for a while, but Rick was too depressed. _At least she's trying._

"Karen, I just wanted to say...thanks for being there for me princess."

"Of course. Anything for my prince."


	75. Music

The two sat down in the front row, staring at the casket containing Rick's mother. Before they knew it, a sad, somber song echoed through the church and everyone filed into their seats. Carter looked grim and befallen as he addressed the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming. We're here to mourn the loss of Lillia, who had been bravely fighting a grave illness for years. She's survived by her husband Rod, who is still searching for the flower to cure her, and her two loving children, Popuri and Rick."

_Dad, I really wish you hadn't left us all alone!_


	76. Finished

Many of the villagers pat Rick on the back, offering their condolences and advice on how to remember his mother as they left the funeral one by one. It was all Rick could do to stop from screaming. _How can they know what I'm going through? All I want to do is wake up!_ Both he and Popuri started bawling when the casket was closed and placed into it's final resting place. _Now that it's all over, where do we go from here? I guess I have to really step it up now! Can't abandon things like my reckless dad!_


	77. Speech

It had been several days since anyone had seen Rick, as he had been working non stop to keep his mind off his mother's death and fulfill his renewed sense of responsibility. Karen came over worried and found him hard at work cleaning out the chicken coop.

"Are you OK?" Karen asked.

"Never better."

Karen knew he was lying. She put her hand on his shoulder, but he merely smiled and returned to work. She sighed.

"Rick, I didn't want to do this..."

She began to give him a very long speech about responsibilites and balancing time. He merely nodded.


	78. Trouble

Karen's speech had gotten through to him. He slumped back and started wailing. Karen wrapped her arms around him in support and he started to calm down.

"It's just hard princess. I never thought things would turn out like this."

"That's the trouble about life. It never goes the way you want it to. But I'm your fiancee now and I'm here for you. And there's no use killing yourself over it. Now, can we go sit down and talk about our wedding?"

Rick thought back to Karen's birthday, when it only seemed a fantasy, and smiled.

"There you go!"


	79. Dog

Rick finally started to calm down and, though he didn't ignore his chores, he certainly didn't look for more to do like he had been doing. Karen had all sorts of ideas for their wedding and their future life together.

"Rick, I'm not dictating our wedding am I? I want to hear your opinons too."

"No, it sounds good."

Truth is, everything she was talking about sounded perfect. He just couldn't wait till the day they exchanged vows.

"I'm glad cause I want it to be perfect!"

Out of nowhere, a dog ran up to Rick and bit him.


	80. Glasses

Rick reached for the wound and his glasses slipped off his face, hitting the ground and breaking the nosepiece. As they fell, he saw the silhouette of Pete. _I thought that dog looked familiar! _After checking on Rick's wound, picking up his glasses and shooing the dog, Karen stomped up to Pete.

"What was that for Pete?"

"Why would you want to spend eternity with that loser when you can get back with me?"

"And you wonder why I dumped you?"

"Especially for him!"

This time, it was Rick who dragged Karen away after she punched him in the nose.


	81. Wealth

Karen stomped around as she thought about the incident.

"Ooh, he makes me so mad I could scream!"

Rick tried to be supportive, but she just brushed him off. _I'll let her be for now._ Rick snuck off and grabbed a bottle of Karen's favorite wine and poured her a glass. She gulped several down before she calmed herself.

"Thanks Ricky. I shouldn't get so worked up over that loser."

"It's OK princess. Just think, with our combined businesses, we'll be able to afford a bottle of this wine every day!"

Karen shrilly laughed and hiccuped. _Guess she's had enough..._


	82. Cooking Festival

Before the two knew it, it was already spring and the cooking festival had arrived. Karen had challenged Rick to a contest to see who could create the better dish and now they stood waiting to be judged. The gourmet came over and sampled Rick's food.

"Mmm, nice touch with the hollonaise sauce on these eggs benedict!"

Rick smiled as the gourmet tried some of Karen's blackened dish.

"Blech! Did you use the whole pepper shaker?"

"No, only half!"

Needless to say, Rick won the contest.

"My dish wasn't that bad was it Ricky?"

Rick thought about it and shuddered.


	83. Nevermore

Karen was taking her loss at the cooking festival personally.

"I'll never cook again! I only embarass myself!" she cried.

"No you don't! You just need practice!"

"I've tried and tried! I give up!"

But Rick wasn't going to let her quit. He took her aside and showed her what he knew about cooking. Little by little, she started to pick up the tendencies and her food started looking less like charcoal. Rick almost laughed at the look of determination in her face, but knew she'd smack him for it.

"Alright, tomorrow's going to be your final test! Impress me!"


	84. Delicious

Rick watched Karen race about the kitchen, a look of utter determination on her face as she wasn't about to fail her final test. After a half hour, she came out of the kitchen holding a steaming plate.

"Hope you like it Rick. It's the best I could do!"

She slipped the plate in front of Rick and he eyed it carefully. _It's not burnt...she is getting better!_ He lifted his fork and noticed the look of worry and hope on Karen's face as he bit into the dish.

"Wow princess...it's delicious!"

Karen looked like she had passed the SATs.


	85. Notebook

It was summer by the time Rick and Karen had everything prepared for the wedding and both of them were glad to be done and excited for the next day, when they would finally wed. Rick held the notebook they had used to plan as Karen checked on the contents.

"Cake from Elli?" Rick asked.

"Check."

"Dress?"

"Check."

"Routine?"

"Check. I gotta tell you Rickie, I thought this day would never come. But here it is! I can't wait till tomorrow!"

"Me either princess."

That was an understatement. Rick hadn't slept since two days prior out of excitement and fear.


	86. Eternity

The day had finally come. Rick stood at the altar, shaking profusely and was even more nervous when he looked out at the crowd that had attended. Carter told him to relax, but the wait was unbearable. When Karen strode down the aisle in her white dress, Rick was both relieved and awed. They took each other's hands as Carter read off their vows and went through the ceremony.

"Do you Rick take Karen as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Karen take Rick as your husband?"

"I do."

The two started their lives together with a simple kiss.


	87. Gone

When Rick woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see Karen was gone. He quickly got dressed and ran out to the kitchen, where he found her talking with Popuri.

"Isn't it great Rick? Popuri got a blue feather!" Karen asked.

"WHAT?! From who?!"

"Don't be stupid Rick. From Kai!" Popuri badgered.

"I forbid it! That guy is no good!"

"C'mon Rick, this is a good thing!"

"Since mom and dad are gone, I'm the man of the house and I say NO!"

"Well, it's too late. Our wedding is in two weeks! Whether you come or not!"


	88. Mask

Rick stomped around the house for the rest of the day, trying to get all the chores done, but stopping every now and again to rant at no one. _Think they can gang up on me? Wait till I see Kai!_ Unfortunately for Rick, Kai came by later to talk to Popuri.

"I brought you this mask as a present. It's from a far away country."

"Hey, why don't you just go back to that far away country and stay there Kai?" Rick screamed.

"Well, unlike you, I'm not ashamed of my love for Popuri!"

"WHAT?! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"


	89. Erase

Rick and Kai yelled so much that Karen and Popuri had to step in and seperate the two. Rick still shouted things at Kai as Karen dragged Rick to the barn.

"Rick, why can't you just be happy for her?" Karen asked.

"Cause that guy is a creep! I wish I could just go back in time and erase when they met each other!"

"How would you feel if my parent's did that to us Rick?"

To Karen's astonishment, Rick stopped and thought hard about it.

"I'm not saying you have to like the guy. Just give him a chance."


	90. School

Rick was ashamed to admit it, but Karen had a point. _I guess I'll give him ONE chance. But then Karen will finally see what I mean!_ To his surprise, Kai looked as perturbed as he was. The two met up, not making eye contact.

"I just wanted to say...sorry..." Kai mumbled.

"Me too..."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Popuri asked.

"Are you kidding? It felt like elementary school!"

Rick couldn't help himself but laugh. For once, he had to agree with Kai on something. Surprisingly, that broke the ice between the two. Karen gave Rick a thumbs up.


	91. In-Laws

The more Rick and Kai talked, the more they started to get along. Rick would never have guessed Kai as a hard worker. _I always thought he left to go be lazy, not pursue his business!_

"I gotta ask you something Rick. Why is it that you hate me?" Kai asked.

"I guess...deep down...you remind me of dad. I didn't want Popuri to go through dad leaving and you leaving too."

"C'mon, you think I'd do that?"

"But if you two leave, what about her life here?"

"Oh, she'll still be around. Somebody's gotta bug my new brother-in-law."


	92. Father

_Never would have guessed Kai was an OK guy! _Everyone seemed to be getting along great now that the two had bonded. Popuri was especially relieved and Rick overheard her telling Karen that she didn't want to abandon her only relative to pursue her love.

"I'll go make you guys a celebratory dinner!" Karen exclaimed.

"No! It's fine! We're not hungry!" both Kai and Popuri shouted.

But the look on their faces when Karen set down dinner was priceless. Karen winked at Rick. But before they could sit down, a tall man with long red hair burst through the door.


	93. Tall

The man looked travel weary as he stumbled in through the door, almost bumping his head on the doorframe. Both Rick and Popuri stood in shock and awe as they recognized him. Karen caught on as well, holding Rick close. The man sat down at the table.

"So, what's for dinner kids? I'm starved! Long trip here from Forget Me Not Valley" the man asked.

"Dad..." Rick muttered.

"Wow Rick. Look at you! You're a little me! And Popuri! You look just like Lillia! Where is she? Why isn't she eating with you?"

Rick gulped hard and prepared the story.


	94. Jerk

Rick started to get angry after he told his father what had happened and he looked indifferent. _How can you just sit there as if nothing's wrong?!_

"Well, that's a shame" his father finally said.

"Did you at least get the flower for her?" Rick asked.

"Flower? What fl...oh! No, I didn't. Sorry."

"Then why are you back you jerk?! You've put us all through hard times and you forgot why you left in the first place? You missed Mom's funeral and my wedding and waltz in like nothing happened?!"

"Wow, didn't think you'd ever have the courage to propose!"


	95. Listless

"HOW COULD YOU RUIN OUR LIVES?" Rick shouted.

Karen embraced him as he started trembling, his father sitting listless and carefree as he ate. _I always looked up to you. Always wanted to be a hard worker like you, a role model. But I must have been too young to realize what a jerk you are!_

"By the way, who are these two sitting at the table?" Rod asked.

"I'm Karen, Rick's wife."

"I'm Kai, Popuri's new fiancee."

"Oh, so you finally married that Karen girl you always liked, eh Rickie? And Popuri's engaged! Wow, I did miss a lot."


	96. Random

"So where have you been? What have you been doing?" Popuri asked, trying to cut through the thick atmosphere.

Rod finally showed some emotion as he trembled. Rick was suddenly interested.

"Yeah, what have you been doing while your wife was dying?" Rick asked.

"Stuff" Rod replied.

"Like?"

"Like stuff you wouldn't understand."

_That was random. Why is he being so secretive? _Karen rubbed Rick's back in an attempt to calm him down.

"What's in Forget Me Not Valley that's so much better than here?"

"Flowers for your mom."

Rick jumped on top of his father and beat him mercilessly.


	97. Why?

Rick chased his father out the door, who limped off towards the path out of town. Rick hopped on top of him and held him down.

"What? You're gonna miss Popuri's wedding too?"

"I've got to go back to the valley!"

"Why?! WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT THERE?"

Rod tried to get up, but Rick slammed him back down. Rod loosened up.

"If I tell you, will you let me go?"

"Fine."

"I've got another family. I remarried."

Rick sat shocked. _He just forgot us? How could he?_

"Why come back then?"

"Because...I had to make sure you hadn't forgotten about me."


	98. Church

Rick was still depressed when Popuri's wedding came around, but put on a fake smile during the ceremony. Karen held him close as they watched his sister and Kai make their vows.

"Seems like yesterday we were the ones up on at that altar" Karen whispered.

"Well, it's only been two weeks."

"I know, but it's flown by. I know it's been tough, but with each other, we've made it through."

She slipped her hand into Rick's calming him down. As Popuri and Kai kissed, they squeezed each other's hands.

"You know Karen, I never thought I'd approve of this."


	99. Doorway

"Bye Rick! Hope the farm goes well!" Popuri waved.

Summer had ended and fall had finally arrived. Popuri had decided to go with Kai and travel around with him for business, returning next summer to stay with Rick and Karen. To her surprise, Rick had no objections and wished them the best of luck.

"What? No words of advice? No mermaid stories?" Popuri asked.

"You're a married woman now. I can't tell you what to do anymore."

"Could it be that you like Kai now?"

Rick wasn't giving him that yet, but he laughed which they took to mean yes.


	100. End

Rick and Karen looked at the farm, which was all theirs now. Rick put his arm around Karen and the two of them were excited for their future.

"Sorry about your dad Rickie."

"It's OK. You know, all this time, I've been living to be like him. Responsible. Hard working. But it turns out he wasn't any of those things."

"I know. But it's made you a better person."

"I hope one day I'll be that kind of father to look up to."

"Well...in a few seasons...you will be..."

Karen smiled as Rick looked at her in shock, then fainted.


End file.
